


【盾叉】队长的生日礼物

by jimaomei



Category: Captain America (Movies), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 生日礼物
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimaomei/pseuds/jimaomei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基想给他的死党史蒂夫一个超级“惊喜”，所以他把郎姆洛给绑了~~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾叉】队长的生日礼物

没几个人知道恢复记忆的巴基实际上还和朗姆洛有联系。从九头蛇实验基地逃出来的朗姆洛带着重伤碰上了正在恢复记忆的巴基，巴基把他安置在朗姆洛之前买了的一个屋子里，上一次联系是巴基偷偷地去看被强化血清治疗得差不多好了的朗姆洛。朗姆洛正在屋子里做仰卧起坐，巴基进来时发现朗姆洛没有注意到他，只是一味地做运动，巴基叫住了他，问他：“朗姆，你怎么了？”  
“哦，没事。”朗姆洛拿起一块白毛巾擦了下脸后说，“嘿，我说……独立日快到了，对吗？”  
“嗯，史蒂夫的生日也快要到了。”聪明的巴基哪会看不出朗姆洛的小心思呢。  
“哦，也对，”朗姆洛下意识地不看巴基的眼睛，“你打算送他什么礼物啊？”  
“我会送他一个他一直想要的礼物，他会喜欢的。”  
“哦……没什么，谢谢了。”朗姆洛接过巴基手上的购物袋。  
###  
巴基来到史蒂夫办公室找他出去吃饭时，看到史蒂夫正一个人盯着桌上的一瓶朗姆酒出神。巴基叫了一声史蒂夫，回过神来的史蒂夫一边把朗姆酒藏到办公桌的抽屉里一边说：“啊，你来了啊，我们一起出去吃饭吧。”  
###  
“？”史蒂夫刚才接到了巴基的一个语音短信：【史蒂夫，生日快乐，我现在正出任务，没法亲手给你生日礼物，不过我已经把礼物放到你家里了，拆的时候要小心点，也别太激动。】等他回到家里时，家里果然有个礼物在那里，不过这个礼物实在很大，起码有半人高。史蒂夫抱着一种好奇又兴奋的心情去拆这个礼物。等他拿开礼物盒子后，恨不得去找巴基给他一个用力的拥抱。  
在独立日早上，巴基来到朗姆洛的房子，趁朗姆洛转身背对他时就打晕了他，还用一卷粉红色的缎带把他从头到尾缠了起来，最后在中间打了一个蝴蝶结就把他装在一个大礼物盒里头了。在黑暗中醒过来的朗姆洛发现四肢被绑起来了，而且绑得很结实，挣都挣不开，之后他听到一阵脚步声，然后他听到从头上传来的拆东西的声音，声音消失后，突兀而来的亮光让适应了黑暗的朗姆洛闭上了眼睛，最后他睁开眼睛看到了他一直在想的那个人。  
“布洛克？”史蒂夫看着被脱个精光还被缠上了粉色缎带的朗姆洛。  
“史蒂夫？”注意到史蒂夫视线的朗姆洛才意识到他现在一丝不挂，“那个，能帮我解开这个吗？”朗姆洛伸出了被绑着的双手，“可以的话能给我衣服吗？”  
“……”  
“史蒂夫？”  
“……”  
“……好吧，”得不到回答的朗姆洛试图站起身，“反正我不应该得到美国队长的帮助。”这句话让史蒂夫一下子抓住了朗姆洛的胳臂，朗姆洛发现胳臂上传来的热度在他体内点燃了一把火，正想挣脱掉那个温度，不过这让史蒂夫抓得更紧了，他还伸出另一只手把朗姆洛横抱起来，到床上才放下来。  
“你是什么意思？”史蒂夫站在床边俯视着在床上的朗姆洛。  
“……我说我和你本来不该扯上关系的。”朗姆洛感到体内的火越来越热，这让他的呼吸越来越絮乱，注意到这一点的史蒂夫赶紧跑回礼物盒边上，在礼物盒盖看到了一张纸条，上面是巴基的笔迹：  
[抱歉，史蒂夫，我不知道我给朗姆洛吃了哪种药，因为镇静药和春药都装在一模一样的药瓶里，不过我想这没差，好好享受吧，史蒂夫。P.S.礼物盒里还有其他的，往后几年我就不送你礼物了！哈哈哈]  
史蒂夫从礼物盒里拿出了一个大袋子，他翻了一下，拿出了一个润滑剂就往卧室去了。  
躺在床上的朗姆洛感觉越来越不对劲，他可以感觉到他脸上越来越热，腹部有一阵躁动，还有一种湿意出现在臀部那边。然后他看到史蒂夫出现在门口，他歪过身子说：“史蒂夫…拜托了…解开我…我感觉…不太对劲…”  
“你确实不对劲，因为你吃了春药。”史蒂夫看着面色潮红的朗姆洛，感到有什么东西在皮肤下蠢蠢欲动，他把润滑剂放到床角，然后开始拆他的礼物。  
陷在越来越强烈的情欲中的朗姆洛发觉他的感官被放大了，他可以感觉到身上的缎带被史蒂夫的手一点点地松开，明明没有碰到他，但他可以感觉到从史蒂夫身上传来的热度以及心跳的震动，还有他身上的那种雄性味道……  
终于解开了缎带的史蒂夫看到朗姆洛朝自己靠过来，还爬上来把头埋在自己的颈侧，似乎在闻味道，然后用充满情欲的声音说道：“史蒂夫…我很想你…我…想要你…”  
朗姆洛的视角被抬高到史蒂夫的脸上去，然后嘴上传来一种热热的感觉，他不自觉地张开嘴，史蒂夫趁机伸出舌头一点点地舔舐着朗姆洛的口腔内，连牙齿也不放过，朗姆洛已被解放的双手摸到了史蒂夫的衣服下摆开始往上拉，脱到胸部时，史蒂夫自动地脱掉了上衣，朗姆洛往后倒，躺在床上看史蒂夫如何把他自己脱个精光。  
史蒂夫脱掉衣服后爬到床上又和朗姆洛亲吻起来，然后他开始往下亲，想要把朗姆洛从头到尾都打上他自己的标记，然后他听到朗姆洛的声音在说：“史蒂夫…我想要…你进来…我想…感受你…”  
朗姆洛在说完后就感觉到史蒂夫的手摸上了他的腿，他自觉地分开了双腿，然后一个凉凉的东西涂抹在肛门周围，最后有一根手指捅了进来，但他没感到疼痛什么的感觉，只是想要更多。  
“我想要更多点……”史蒂夫听到这句话就增加了几个手指，等到四个指头能顺利地在朗姆洛体内进出时，朗姆洛伸出手抓住了他自己的膝盖窝，把双腿拉得更开了点后说：“可以了…进来…”  
朗姆洛可以感到史蒂夫的那根东西正往他体内一点点地推进，他十分怀念这种感觉，然后他朝史蒂夫伸出手，史蒂夫弯下身子和他接吻起来，在这期间，小史蒂夫已经完全进入到朗姆洛体内了，史蒂夫亲完他后就开始抽插起来。  
史蒂夫突然发现他异常怀念这具躯体，自从上次他在医院失踪以来，他就一直没碰过这具身体了，他不断进攻着朗姆洛体内的那个敏感点，惹得朗姆洛呻吟不已。  
朗姆洛可以感到通过脊柱下面传来的快感越来越多，也越来越强烈，之后他在史蒂夫表白“布洛克，我爱你”中高潮了。  
史蒂夫在朗姆洛因高潮而收缩的肠道中射出来了，等他们休息了一会儿后，朗姆洛支起身骑上了史蒂夫，对他说：“我想…巴基给我下的药太强了…我现在…还想要更多…”“当然可以。”史蒂夫双手扶住朗姆洛的腰，朗姆洛的手撑在史蒂夫的腹肌上开始上下运动。  
他们从下午做到晚上，有点饿了的朗姆洛吃过一个三明治后就被史蒂夫压在厨台上来了一发，然后他们转移阵地到浴室里，他们在里头一边洗一边做，花了很久的时间。  
###  
“……想不到队长也有放我们鸽子的时候啊。”打算给队长办个生日派对的托尼看着一屋子的美女说。  
“看来队长碰上好事了。”娜塔莎喝了一口伏加特说。  
“娜塔，你说会是什么好事啊？”啃着曲奇的克林特问道。  
“不知道，我只知道今天他应该不是一个人，对吧，詹姆斯？”娜塔莎对刚倒了一杯的伏加特的巴基说，巴基笑了一下就没说什么了。


End file.
